Power Orbs
The Power Orbs are Spheres that hold the unknown power of the Constellations. They can be used in the Cosmo Blaster, Drago Staff or Firebird Arms to transform into Power Rangers, become the power sources of the Cosmo Artillery and become the cockpits of the Zords. To activate an Orb, a Ranger spins the outer shell until the inscribed image is complete. History As noted by DECA 283, the Power Orbs were the subject of a universal legend: "When the universe falls into evil clutches and its people shed tears, the Power Orbs will choose nine saviors, the Power Rangers, who will save the universe.". The very first Power Orb, the Shishi Orb, awakened many years ago, and fell into the hands of Shishio, who would infuse his power into the Orb to become a Ranger known as Shishi King. The first known Power Orb to appear in modern times was that of the Draco System. Though not a morphing Orb, Ryu Draco was able to achieve an unorthodox transformation into Drago Violet through the use of the specially created Drago Staff. This system, however, was incomplete in that the transformation could only be maintained for a limited time. As depicted in a series of illustrations by Master Ryu himself, he would travel across the various constellations in an epic journey to gather the power of the legendary Power Orbs so as to oppose the tyranny of the Neo Alliance, taking him to places such as amidst a sea of scorching magma to a frigid wasteland. Ryu would collect numerous Skill Orbs in this journey. The first of the initial nine Power Orbs to appear was that of the Scorpius System; awakened in Scorpo, it was discovered on him by Ryu who offered him a Cosmo Blaster to join the Rebellion as Scorpion Orange. While Scorpo operated in secret, a trio of Power Orbs would be awakened within Dorad/Swordfish Yellow, Chamelea/Chameleon Green, and Torick/Bull Black. In an attempt to eliminate the initial trio of β-Squad Rangers on Verdezon, Commander Erigaar inadvertently provided the trial by fire which awakened the Power Orbs of Leo Red and Lobo Blue within Takeo Shishi and Lupo. Following a hunch to planet Zigama, Takeo brought forth a further two Power Orbs, Libra and Ophiuchus, from of Balan/Scale Gold and Ophi/Serpent Silver of Team RHLJ respectively. The last of the original nine Orbs to be appear was that of the Aquila System; awakening in Aquilla through her dream to fight the Neo Alliance, it allowed her to become Eagle Pink, completing the nine-man β-Squad team. When Ryu was forced to transform again, the nine β-Squad Rangers were able to awaken his Draco Orb by infusing the energy of their own Orbs into it, enabling him to become Drago Commander. Meanwhile, acting on Ryu's orders, a three-man team consisting of Torick, Balan, and Ophi retrieved the Orb of the Pyxis System from its planet Jishaku. Using the Ursa Major Orb as a base, the ghost of the Rebellion's late Supreme Commander Oh Gumah created the Ursa Minor Orb which would be used by his grandson, Kuma, to become BroBear Aqua. Revealing their next objective as the ship Argo, Ryu sent the β-Squad Rangers to find a trio of Power Orbs that would awaken it. The first Orb, Puppis, was discovered to be within a Deathworm. It was ejected from the monster by the Dragon Master Megazord only to be captured by Squidman. For the confrontation against Squidman, the Space Patrol Orb was introduced, its selection by the β-lette calling all eleven Rangers to join the final showdown before claiming the Puppis Orb after defeating him. List of known Power Orbs Standard= |-| Auxillary= |-| Power-Up= |-| Dark= These Power Orbs are dark counterparts of the regular Power Orbs, emblazioned with the Neo Alliance logo. |-| Power Rangers= *'Power Ranger Orb': Various Power Orbs representing many different Power Rangers. Their abilities are unknown at this time. Kyutama_EX_(Super_Sentai).png|Leo Red version EX Sasori Orange Super Sentai Kyutama.jpg|Scorpion Orange version EX Houou Soldier Super Sentai Kyutama.png|Firebird Soldier version EX Shishi Red Orion Super Sentai Kyutama.png|Leo Red Orion version |-| Miscellaneous= These are Power Orbs that do not fit any of the preceding categories. Unused Orbs These are Power Orbs that have sounds programmed into the DX Cosmo Blaster, Drago Staff, and Dark Cosmo Blaster, but have no confirmation regarding their presence in the show, and exist here for completion's sake. Notes *Power Orbs are based on globe models. **This design concept bears reminiscent of the switch portion of the Fusion Switch from Astro Rider. *Their nature being either assigned to a Ranger for morphing and empowering their Zords or used in battle for different purposes parallels the of and . *With a total of at least 111 Power Orbs not including special ones, this is currently the second highest number of collectibles that a Power Rangers series ever has, being beaten only by Ranger Keys, which has at least 205 different keys. **However, it is possible that the Cerberus Orb's number consisting of three "1"'s may have just been a reference to Cerberus' three heads, and may not be representative of the total number of Orbs to exist. Category:Zords Category:Arsenal Category:Collectable Devices Category:Arsenal (Space Patrol) Category:Power Sources